The present invention relates to a table for nursing of a baby and particularly a table to facilitate breast feeding while providing support for the baby and method of using the same.
Heretofore, when a mother breast-fed her baby, she had to cradle the baby in her arms to hold the baby's head at a required height so as to align with her breast. Holding a baby in this manner for any length of time put considerable stress on the mother's body. Thus, a common complaint of breast-feeding mothers is lower back pain. Various devices such as nursing pillows or nursing slings have been designed to hold or support the baby's body during nursing, but all such devices require support from the mother's body in order to achieve a comfortable or normal breast-feeding position. More specifically, nursing pillows are generally supported by the mother's legs while the mother is in a seated position. Additionally, such pillows are not generally height adjustable so that often times comfortable or proper positioning of the baby for nursing purposes is not attained. Examples of such nursing pillows include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,351, 5,092,005 and 5,109,557.
Additionally, feeding trays for enabling the feeding of small children or physically-challenged persons or the like are known, which feeding tables typically have a generally rectangular construction and may have folding legs. However, due to the rectangular construction and the hard surface of the tray, feeding trays are not suitable for supporting a baby and enabling a proper nursing position. An example of a tray with folding legs is U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,200.